Nexus
by TakaKagaku
Summary: When the dreaded UTAU alien race comes to Earth to seek revenge on the people who banished them 70 years ago, it's up to a new force of heros to pilot the vocally powered androids known as "Project DivaLoid".


[ Accessing Records . . . ]

[ 39 files found . . . ]

[ Requesting next step . . . ]

-OPERATION ABORTED-

A girl with pink pigtail spiral curls leaned back in her metallic chair, grinning as she laced her fingers in front of her face after shutting down the computer. She giggled- voice sounding angelic with a demeanor of malice- and stood up from her chair, walking to the front of the ship that drew nearer to Earth.

She pressed her finger down on a map in front of a pilot with black hair in pigtails and red and blue in the sides to match her red and blue eyes. The pilot blinked a little before looking up to the captain.

"There. Go there."

"Kasane-sama… but-"

"Just do it, Ruko." The captain's voice harshened a little before the same giggle erupted as she skipped back to her high commanding chair. She pulled up a screen to view Earth and its now united continents. The ship shifted and sped up as it met Earth's gravitational field. The captain giggled again as she pulled up an image for only herself to view of a girl in a red military uniform with brunette hair cut in a mob, saluting and showing off her honorable medals. The captain punched the console with the picture, causing it to jitter and turn to static. "I'm coming for you, Meiko-san…"

**Chapter 1: Dive Into Sky High**

Teal blue hair fluttered over the tall grasses as a young schoolgirl gazed up at the sky, watching the white clouds roll by along the soft wind. Her matching teal nails picked at the hem on her black and white plaid skirt, keeping it from lifting up and letting the grass tickle her porcelain thighs. Her pastel green decorated cell phone started to buzz and snap her from her daydreaming. She sat up and let the wind take her hair in all directions as she opened her phone to see three new text messages. She smiled faintly as she read over two of the text from her friend, wondering where she was and threatening to go out and find her. With a playful sigh, she pushed herself up and walked out of the field to her white and blue bicycle sitting on the edge of the road; her messenger bag that held her books sat in the wicker basket on the front. She put her cell phone away- ignoring the one text from her father- and mounted her bike, kicking the stand off the ground and pedaling away to find her friend.

After making it from the field into the suburbs, her phone buzzed again with yet another text from her friend. She only laughed- not checking the text- and kept pedaling, rounding the corner to the street she lived on. The houses were all uniformed and exact in design with only the landscaping to tell them apart. A genuine recreation of the like of the 1960s in the new year of 2104 where the world finally has peace under 2 governing militaries made of the elite doctors, scientists, and militiamen. She rode her bike down the streets controlled by the National Army- the half of the world that revolutionized democracy and was able to rip up debts for a clean slate after the near nuclear war but 70 years ago. To the South, over the Kang-Shuan Bridge, was the Republic Army- the rest that never dropped their communistic ways but were able to better themselves with an alliance and assistance of the National Army. Both National and Republic governments were advancing and enjoying the peace time while it lasts, knowing full well that humanity cannot go without confrontation for too long.

As she pulled into the driveway of her home, her friend sat on the steps of her porch, waiting for her. He stood, fluffing his dark blue hair from his eyes and staring her down. He started to walk over to her as she parked her bike and lifted the strap of her messenger bag over her shoulder.

"Miku, where have you been? I couldn't catch you after school to tell you about our project." He huffed.

She laughed, patting her friend on the chest as she walked by. "I went to the field to clear my mind- you should always check their first. Don't you remember, Kaito?"

Kaito mumbled under his breath as he followed Miku to the front door, watching her unlock it before stepping inside after her. "What did you have in your mind to clear? Honestly."

Miku scoffed as she took off her shoes at the door and set her messenger bag on the couch when she walked pass on her way to the kitchen. "Many things. Things you don't know about that goes on in a girl's life."

Kaito followed suit and leaned against the doorframe to the kitchen, arms crossed over his chest as his eyebrows rose. "Girl issues? Yea, don't tell me."

The blue-haired girl turned with a fork in hand, pointing it at her unenthusiastic friend. "Not that kind, you dunce. Just… it's my dad."

"What's he doing now?" Kaito finally strode into the kitchen to lean against the island counter top.

"I wouldn't know being that he's never home." Miku huffed as she stood by the microwave, watching the seconds countdown on the timer. "That's the problem. I barely see him as of late. He's working on some super-secret project at the facility and only comes home to leave some money for me to go grocery shopping. Other than that, he calls for short periods of time or texts me… speaking of that-"

Miku pulled the penne spaghetti bowl from the microwave and set it on the counter to cool as she went back to her messenger bag to take out her phone. Walking back into the kitchen, she checked the text from her father on her phone. She sighed as she dug her fork into the pasta, "Another late night. Go figure."

Kaito watched her slam the lid of her phone shut and set it on the table before resuming to her pasta in silence. He laced his fingers and rested his chin on them, thinking to himself for a short period of time- only to grin as he stood straight. "Let's go to Android."

With her mouth full, Miku blinked and mumbled, "Why?"

Kaito chuckled, "For fun. For something to do."

"I have stuff to do- called homework- and what about this project you mentioned earlier?" Miku swallowed her pasta and tilted her head. "What subject is that for?"

"History and it can wait. Hurry up and eat. I'll head home and come by to pick you up in 20 minutes." Kaito pointed at her, exiting the kitchen and heading outside to his car.

Miku stood there dumbfounded a moment before shoveling in the pasta and running upstairs to change. She hummed to herself as she brushed out her long hair and slipped on some comfortable pants with a nice pink floral off-the-should shirt. Her phone sat on her bed and vibrated in obscurity while the young girl got ready.

...

A man with sparkling glasses in a white lab coat kept shifting tubes of liquid in a machine before leaning back in his seat and shaking his head. Sweat drops fell lightly from his black hair as he swiveled across the lab to look at the screens with live images of space. He adjusted his glasses as his blue eyes blinked, leaning in to the screen and gasping when a large object slowly made its way into the frame. He jumped up from his chair and ran down the hall.

"Leon! Leon-san!" He hollered as he rounded the corner to a board room.

A blonde man sat at the head of a table with a woman on each side of him, reviewing papers. One woman had light blonde hip-length hair while the other had a dark brown- near black- bob and eyed the intruded suspiciously. The blonde man with chin long hair stood, offering a solemn smile to the professor. "Kiyoteru… what is it?"

"A spacecraft, sir, entering Earth's gravitational pull." Kiyoteru adjusted his crooked glasses and took a deep breath.

Leon blinked and left his seat, gracing his fingers over the ladies' shoulders as he left. "If you'll excuse me Lola and Miriam…" He went out into the hall, following Kiyoteru with a slow pace. "Where is it suspected to land?"

"Somewhere in the Southern Pacific… close to Australia I assume." He led the way to the computer screens, going to point at the spacecraft that had moved from one screen to the other since his absence. "And it seems to be traveling pretty fast."

Leon's eyebrows furrowed as he tapped the keyboard, zooming in on the craft. He traced the emblem on the side of the craft with his finger before pulling back and standing up, hand making a fist. "Nice job, Kiyoteru. Keep watch on it."

Kiyoteru blinked and turned around as Leon left the room, "Leon-san… what does this mean?"

Leon stopped, holding on to the door frame. He sighed before giving his signature smile again. "This means we have unwanted visitors and a case of déjà vu."

"Déjà vu?" Kiyoteru repeated.

Leon chuckled, "I'm going to call the National and Republic Army heads…"

As the blonde left, Kiyoteru turned to watch the craft. He fumbled over the idea of the two armies being involved before putting a hand over his mouth. Going over to a filing cabinet, he rummaged through the drawers until he found a folder entitled "War of Outer Utau" and flipped it open. Upon first glance, he discovered what he was looking for and, with quick comparison of the emblem on the ship, knew his hunch was correct.

"War of Outer Utau… resumes…" Kiyoteru whispered in awe.


End file.
